The detection and quantification of polynucleotides is important for molecular biology and medical applications such as diagnostics. Genetic testing is particularly useful for a number of diagnostic methods. For example, disorders that are caused by rare genetic alterations (e.g., sequence variants) or changes in epigenetic markers, such as cancer and partial or complete aneuploidy, may be detected or more accurately characterized with DNA sequence information.
Early detection and monitoring of genetic diseases, such as cancer is often useful and needed in the successful treatment or management of the disease. One approach may include the monitoring of a sample derived from cell free nucleic acids, a population of polynucleotides that can be found in different types of bodily fluids. In some cases, disease may be characterized or detected based on detection of genetic aberrations, such as a change in copy number variation and/or sequence variation of one or more nucleic acid sequences, or the development of other certain rare genetic alterations. Cell free DNA (“cfDNA”) has been known in the art for decades, and may contain genetic aberrations associated with a particular disease. With improvements in sequencing and techniques to manipulate nucleic acids, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for using cell free DNA to detect and monitor disease.